


More PaRappa x PJ Filth!!

by Necoiscool04



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian!Sunny, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Yaoi, facesitting, fears of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoiscool04/pseuds/Necoiscool04
Summary: PaRappa and PJ has sex (again). Also, Sunny is a lesbian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own PaRappa The Rapper, and if I did, it wouldn't be E rated.

"Come out, babe!” PJ called out. PaRappa comes out of the bathroom, and he is being taken to a room by PJ. His room. PaRappa got pushed on PJ's bed. “PJ, what are you doing?” PaRappa said, embarrassed. PJ said nothing and kissed PaRappa in the lips. PJ then takes off PaRappa's shirt and licks and kisses his chest. “You are such a cute little slut. I love it when you moan on how good you are at taking dick.” PJ moaned out. “T-thanks.” PaRappa replies back, embarrassed, but horny. “Turn around, bitch.” PJ said to his friend, making PaRappa turn around. PJ then grabbed PaRappa's soft butt, and then licked his little hole. PaRappa was moaning, he loves it when PJ licks his ass, so he grabbed his dick and started jerking off. PaRappa had his orgasm. PJ then told PaRappa to suck his dick. PaRappa then kissed the tip of PJ’s dick and shoved PJ’s big dick up his mouth. PaRappa was sucking PJ's cock for 10 minutes until PJ came in PaRappa's mouth, and PaRappa drank all of his cum. “Now that you're soft, plump ass is all lubed up, I will fuck you until i cum in your hole, bitch!” PJ said to PaRappa. PJ then shoved his 8 inch dick up PaRappa's ass. PaRappa is stammering from the pain, but he is enjoying it. But his mind is still stuck about Sunny. Despite the fact that him and PJ have sex a lot, Sunny is still in his mind, even though that him and Sunny broke up. PaRappa’s mind is hurting, and he is about to cry. From PJ fucking him, to him thinking about Sunny’s breakup, he just wants it to end because of the fears of being called mean things like “faggot” and “slut” and having Sunny hate him more than he thinks she does, even though he consented to having sex with PJ. “S-Sunny!!” PaRappa moaning out, almost about to cum. PJ did not hear what PaRappa moaning out, considering that he is about to cum. “PaRappa!!!” PJ moaned out, cumming buckets in PaRappa's asshole and slightly filling up his abdomen. PaRappa also had his orgasm, cumming on his chest. PaRappa was later crying from both the pain, and the thoughts of Sunny, and PJ was hugging PaRappa, cuddling him. “I love you, PJ.” PaRappa said to his lover, hugging him. “I love you too, PaRappa.” PJ said back. PJ then went to sleep, tired from having sex. PaRappa first had difficulties sleeping, then he closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

PaRappa woke up, and saw that his clothes are still on the floor and he has a sore feeling in his back and butt. PaRappa went to PJ’s living room and saw PJ watching TV. “Good morning, babe.” PJ said to PaRappa. “Morning, babe.” PaRappa said back. PaRappa then sat next to PJ, hugging him. “I love you, PJ.” PaRappa said. “I love you too, PaRappa.” PJ said back.

PaRappa and Sunny were having a conversation about their lives, until PaRappa came out to Sunny. “Sunny?” PaRappa stammers out. “Yes?” Sunny replied back to PaRappa. “I'm dating PJ.” PaRappa said to Sunny. “PaRappa?” Sunny said. “The reason why i broke up with you is because i am a lesbian, and i am dating Paula.” Sunny later said to PaRappa, who is now shocked. “Really?” PaRappa said. “Yes.” Sunny replies back. “Ok bye, Sunny.” PaRappa said. “Bye bye, PaRappa.” Sunny replies back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex!!

PaRappa is naked, other than his beanie and fake dog ears, he is wearing nothing. “You look so sexy, little bitch.” PJ says to his lover. “Thanks.” PaRappa said back. PJ then took off his pants and showed PaRappa his big dick. “Suck it, bitch!” PJ said. PaRappa then kisses the tip of PJ's dick, and shoved it in his mouth. “Good job! You are so good at this!!” PJ moaned out. PaRappa is picking up the pace, and going faster at sucking PJ's dick. “OHHHH, FUUUCK!!!!” PJ moaned out, cumming in PaRappa's mouth. PaRappa drank all the cum in his mouth. PJ then laid down on the bed. “Sit on my face, pet. I want to eat that ass and make your ass wet.” PJ moaned out. “that's a bit weird.” PaRappa said. “Please do it, bitch!!” PJ screams out. “Fine!” PaRappa said back. PaRappa then sits on PJ’s face, having PJ shove his tongue in PaRappa's asshole. Seeing PJ’s erect cock made PaRappa also have an erection. PJ then shoved his cock up PaRappa's ass, putting him in a cowgirl position. PaRappa is getting fucked really hard, but he is enjoying. PaRappa is going faster on PJ. PJ then came in PaRappa's hole, causing PaRappa to pass out. PaRappa and PJ then proceed to make out. “Good night, PJ.” PaRappa said. “Good night, PaRappa.” PJ said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on making a Sunny x Paula fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> I also ship Sunny x Paula.


End file.
